


Just like lava

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Yuzuyashi [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Canon Divergence, Insomnia, M/M, Post-PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: The guy on the screen cheered and then slid to a stop at the ending of the slope. The screen showed "143.5".This had caught Yuzuru's interest.Updates are on Wednesday. Not every Wednesday because the author is an inconstant bitch, but be sure you won't see new chapters on any other day of the week.





	1. The spark - Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Tags may be updated as I go, so please keep an eye on them in case you have any trigger!

The short was done. It hadn't been easy, but the painkillers had done their job and he had delivered. If he were to be honest he was still a bit high on the happiness of such a high score, it was only half of the competition, but still.

And that was exactly the point: it was just half of the competition; the free would be the next day and he needed to relax and rest, shut his damn brain down, stop his nerves from thrilling and get some rest, not only physical but also emotional. Turn off the switch for some hours, Brian had said. Do something. Get distracted a little. All that while still resting his ankle. Easy to say for them. He couldn't go out for a stroll on his own, nor join the rest of the team in their explorations, they didn't even invite him now, so considerate of them.

And that's how Yuzuru had found himself alone in the shared room, comfortably sitting on the biggest couch, right ankle propped on the coffee table, pack of ice carefully on it for its twenty minutes of icing, TV turned on making the whole room reverberate with the voices of the commentators of the Ski jumping qualifiers.

Yuzuru was really trying is best, and probably failing, to concentrate on that competition, but it being just qualifiers didn't help at all to be honest. He liked the sport, it wasn't like it was boring or anything, but knowing that the points done today wouldn't really matter in determining the podium did take some of his interest from it.  
  
There were even some fellow countrymen, though no one of them had jumped yet...

Oh, that Czech guy had done a nice jump, not the best and not perfect, but definitely longer than the previous ones! And oh, there was one Japanese guy up waiting for is turn, the helmet already on, Yuzuru would have to wait for the on-screen graphics to tell him who it was; certainly not the famous veteran Noriaki: Yuzu knew him, they'd met at Sochi and then again back at home for the celebrations of the medallists, he was quite impressed by the length of that career, really incredible, though he didn't have an Olympic gold like him yet; But anyway Yuzuru was quite sure he would recognize him.

The turn of the Japanese guy arrived and he started sliding down the slope, then launched himself in the hair, body parallel to the ground, arms and legs taut, Yuzuru was gaping and then it all happened in a fraction of a second: he was over the k line, then over the green line marking the meters he needed to do to get to first place, and he was still in the air. He flew over the hill size. Still up. Still up. And then he landed, a bit shaky but wow, so far, at least five meters more than any of the previous jumpers, and ok, he had good wind, but still Yuzu was really impressed! The landing was not a perfect telemark but... he had fought to stay on his legs and save it all, those knees bending so much.

The guy on the screen cheered and then slid to a stop at the ending of the slope. The screen showed "143.5".

This had caught Yuzuru's interest.

And so, he decided to keep watching at least until his second jump. This thing was starting to work maybe...


	2. The courtship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm ignoring the existence of honorifics (And maybe a bunch of other stuff, who knows).

The evening of the day after the men's free half of team japan was very annoyed, the were gathered in the corridor, in front of the locked door of the shared bathroom. Waiting. Shoma and Satton had lost hope and were slumped on the floor, arms bumped together while he played on the phone and she watched from over his shoulder.

But not Kaori: she was fuming and couldn't stop banging loudly on the unyielding door: "Yuzuru, I swear if you don't come out in one minute I'm going down to find someone to open this door for me!" "I'm almost done I promise. Oh, no, maybe you should help me! If only Javi were here he could suggest me which cologne to use" He whined from inside" "Ok, ok, whatever you want, I'll help you with whatever you want but please open that door, people need to shower, you know."

Finally, Yuzuru opened the door, then rapidly went back in front of the mirror to stile his hair "Do you think it's sexy enough to just go with the team's sweater?"

"Yuzu, god, I think your super tight sweatpants will do more than enough to seduce the man"

"Ok, ok, it's just that I don't want to lose much time you know, whatever will help me to do the trick faster I'm more than willing to take it!"

Now, which of Keji's colognes should I use?"

"You want to use what!? Excuse me? Do you know that it's nice to ask before borrowing people's things? I know the answer to your problems: none, you didn't ask for permission so I'm not lending you any!"

"Ok fiiiiiiine, I'm sure that my natural fragrance and my shampoo will be more than enough."

And with that the star of the show finally came out of the bathroom with a confident stride, a smirk and wiggling his eyebrows: "Timeee to go!"

Yuzuru had taken a little bit of time to plan this: he had checked the schedule of the sky jumping competitions and had gotten his hands on the number of the apartment where the team was lodging, so now he calmly made his way downstairs, pretty sure that they would all be inside because he also had obtained some information on their routines - It was amazing what people would do just for an autograph of his - and then knocked on door 507.

Who opened the door was no one else than the brother of the little prodigy. Without giving him time to say anything Yuzuru leaned a little forward and started to talk:

"Hi! I just came back from practice and I thought of dropping by to see my friend Nori, does he happen to be in tonight?" And then, pausing just a second for effect but without really giving Junshiro the chance of uttering a word: "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being so rude! I'm Yuzuru Hanyu, nice to meet you! " And he punctuated his introduction with a little bow.

  
\- Junshiro was in fact a little taken aback, of course he knew who the person standing in front of him was, Yuzuru was like one of the greatest athletes in the winter sports - though obviously not better that Shaun White - and even if he hadn't known that, his face was on way too many advertisements in Japan to not be recognized. Anyway, given the politeness he was facing he introduced himself with a bow likewise and then moved to the side to let him in.  
  
"Nice meeting you too Yuzuru, I'm afraid he's skyping with his family now, but if you don't mind you can come in and wait for him!"

Yuzuru wasn't even waiting for this hint to enter the apartment, but he still made himself apologise profusely:

"I don't want to take advantage of your kindness, really. Are you quite sure it's ok? I don't want to disturb"

He made sure to direct his question to the three guys that are laying on the sofa, tv sat connected to a console, so as to start a conversation with them - with Ryoyu - immediately.

"Don't worry, do you want to take my controller? I can take a pause and go check how my kid is doing" Said one of them getting up from the couch, Yuzuru wasn’t sure he knew him, might have seen him already somewhere. – That was not really what he was hoping for: gaming in a group is not the best circumstance for hitting on someone, plus it was very likely that it may take a while. So what to do?

"Uh, I'm not very good at that actually, I wouldn't want to ruin your scores

Again, politely refusing should work, the guy seemed quite eager to get out of it anyway.

"Oh, uh. Well, guys do you mind if we pause it for a bit? I'll be back in no time, I promise!"

Perfect, that was just perfect, so now they would be waiting for him, an idle moment which needed something to be filled with, and thus his presence would be appreciated. Now, how to get to the younger and avoid the two other dudes?

Yuzuru made his way to the sofa and bluntly asked for permission to sit next to Ryoyu. Attack is the best strategy. He then started chatting, making use of all the western manners he absorbed in his years near Javier and of his whole arsenal of cute moves he knew sent everyone at his feet: he slightly turned his torso toward him, one hand on his thigh:

"I was watching LH qualifiers on tv the other day, your jump was incredible!" He rubbed up and down slightly, as if to reinforce his congratulations; he could tell the boy was a bit taken aback, but he recovered quickly, flashing him the biggest smile.

"Thanks, I'm really happy with that result, and really flattered that you saw it. I wanted to come watch your free skate but it was only a few hours before my competition so I ended up just watching on tv too, but you were amazing!"  
  
Yuzuru was internally screaming, he for sure didn't expect that. The guy knew who he is! Ok, that was not so surprising actually. But the guy liked his skating! He wanted to see him perform! That was... uh... something. He would have to decide later if it was good or bad. Maybe he should have slowed things down a little? He figured he could wait one more day, plus it wasn’t really like he expected to get laid that night, he knew Ryoyu was not done with his competitions, the team event being held in the evening of the next day, he could wait till after that. Yeah, that was a good solution.  
  
He tilted his head to the side, acting bashful and looking down, a timid smile on his lips. His hand was still there, like he had forgotten about it, of course he hadn’t, and he knew Ryoyu must’ve been quite aware of its presence. He brought his gaze back up, locking eyes with him, and for a second he let his inner want seep through, like a hidden frame in a film: you don't realize it's there, but you've been exposed to it, against your knowledge and your will, the subliminal message has been imprinted in your brain, you can't unknow it. It's a passing moment, the blink of an eye, an ephemeral instant suspended in the parallel universe which is the void of Ryoyu's synapses, and then it's gone and Yuzuru is just a shy boy.  
  
"You think so? Thanks, it makes me very happy!" The hand that had been resting on Ryoyu's thigh finally lifted, he clapped a little in a show of joy and then he unexpectedly surged forward and hugged him briefly. It was another fleeting moment _"have a look at how it feels, how I feel, don't you want more?"_ is what it was saying. He retreated after their clothes had barely had the time to brush against each other, the weight of his arms on the boy shoulder almost intangible, he brought one hand on the outside of his own legs again but the other, the one that had been on Ryoyu's thigh all this time, slid down and he left it around his waist, casually, feigning nonchalance while he started a conversation with the others.  
  
In the end, when Noriaki finally emerged from his room Yuzuru had been able to invite himself to the team event of the next day, so he eagerly got up to swiftly bow and greet the slightly perplexed veteran and then, to everyone's astonishment, he said goodbye to them all and, just like that, left.  
  
He knew his behaviour may be considered weird, but this way the real intent of his visit should have been quite clear, at least to the one concerned.


	3. The base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm ignoring the existence of tickets and stuff, bear with me. I also couldn’t find a video for the team competition, so I had to base my descriptions only on the results’ pdf, hope I guessed it right hehe.
> 
> I’m very sorry for the central part of this chapter, I’m not happy with it at all but I’ve been stuck on it for weeks so I just tried to yeet it out as best as I could in the end.

Keijiiiiii" Yuzu dramatically dropped down to the floor and circled poor Keiji's legs with his arms, trapping him. "Please please please come with meeeee!"

"But I wanted to go see speed skating! Why can't you go with Shoma?"

"Because"

"What?"

Yuzuru reluctantly got up to explain himself:

"He's decided to take a tour of korean restaurants to make a top ten of the best korean BBQs. I'm sure it will take him the whole evening _and_ night."

"Why am I not even surprised!? But also, why should I come with you, I'm sure you'll make me come back by myself in the end!" Keiji retorted, and at that Yuzuru rolled his eyes "Com'on that's not sure! I may fail miserably and end up just making a fool of myself! Though that won't deter me, I'm staying here all the week I _have_ to find a way to enjoy myself! I mean, not that fooling around with you and Misha and Boyang and all the guys isn’t fun, but I also need some other kinds of entertainment, I'm sure you understand me Keiji, don't you?" He stepped closer to Keiji, turning his head on the side as if to watch him from beneath, making him squirm in discomfort "You're no different come on, don't deny me of my possibilities!"

"Ok, fine! I'm coming with you!" He burst ou and started to walk away, grumbling under his breath: "Couldn't he just decide to fuck a speed skater or something?"

They reached the Alpensia stadium a bit early, because obviously Yuzuru wanted to be sure to find a good seat, worried that they may not see him and think he'd changed his mind and bailed on them. After walking up and down the terraces for some minutes he finally seemed satisfied by some seats in middle height, slightly on the left, quite near the spot where the athletes would be waiting for their results. They sat down and after a while it was announced that the competition was going to start and the first jumper of the first group was called. The first to jump for Japan was Taku, the guy that had offered Yuzu his controller.

"So, when is your boy going to jump?" Asked Keiji.

"Obviously in the last group. He's the best." Said Yuzuru grinning widely. "Did you think I would settle for anything less than that?"

Keiji just shook his head in disbelief and then focused on clapping and cheering for their compatriot.  
The first three groups passed by and they cheered for everyone – just making a little more effort for Japan. And when Ryoyu’s turn arrived Yuzuru kept his gaze glued on him all the time it took for the judges to decides his scores, but he was looking toward the hill and didn’t notice him at all. He was feeling a little disappointed and resigned to wait till the second jump – maybe he should have brought a Pooh with him to be easier to spot - when, turning to walk away, Ryoyu looked briefly in his direction, with a mischievous expression painted on his face. It was just a second, but it was enough for Yuzuru to be assured that they were in the same league: Ryoyu hadn’t needed to look for him, he knew already where to find him, which meant that he had already noticed their presence, and the expression of his face looked very promising…

The second round went by without big surprises, Japan ending in a respectable sixth place. People had started moving and Yuzuru focused on scanning the crowd, trying to find some member of the team – an easy task given the bright orange of team Japan’s jackets - and unexpectedly the first one he caught sight of was Junshiro, talking to another guy that was giving their back to the public so Yuzuru couldn’t really tell who he was. But he grabbed Keiji’s hand anyway, starting to drag him down the stairs:

“I saw them, I saw them! Hurry up they might go somewhere!”  
  
And poor Keiji could only follow him, otherwise he’d risk being dragged tumbling on the floor.  
  
They hadn’t moved at all in the end, and Yuzuru promptly greeted them and introduced Keiji to the two – the other guy turning out to be Daiki.  
  
“Congratulation on your jumps!” Started Keiji, managing the conversation as the responsible adult that he was and making sure to avoid awkward silences while they waited for the rest of the team.   
  
Taku reached them not long after announcing that they had an engagement for the night:

“I was talking to Rick and they are going to get some drinks before heading back to the village, so he invited us and I said that we’ll go! It’s ok, right?”

“Sure! We can have some fun finally! Do you want to tag along as well?” Said Daiki turning to the two skaters and making Yuzuru panic – this was definitely not in his plans, god, why was that boy taking so long to change? - Luckily for him, Keiji saved the situation again:

“That sounds very fun but I’m a bit tired and, besides, we promised our friends to go watch their free dance tomorrow morning, so I think we’ll go back to the village soon. You know, early wake up and all…”

“But thanks for the offer, really. Maybe we can do it another time” Cut in Yuzuru, finally getting back on track and already trying to put up a plan B in case he didn’t manage to be alone with Ryoyu that evening.

“Sure, we’re staying here some more days so why not!”

Having decided that they kept on having idle conversation until finally Ryoyu and Noriaki arrived. There were greetings and Keiji was introduced and after that Taku cheerfully chimed in, communicating the group plans for the night:

“So, we’re going for drinks with team Germany. I think we just have to wait for Andreas and then we can go!”

“We who? All of you!?” Asked Ryoyu, looking at him with a weird expression.

“No, they are not coming” Said Junshiro motioning to Yuzuru and Keiji. “But you are.”

“Oh no, brother, I am not. I did my part already today and now I’m going back to our pretty little room. Try not to wake me up in the middle of the night if possible.”

“Ah, you’re so boring, little brother! Please, Nori, tell me that at least you are coming?”

“Obviously. I may be the oldest one here, but it looks like I still have more energy than a certain someone…”

“I just miss my bed, ok?”

“Actually, me and Keiji should go back now, do you want to come with us” offered Yuzuru, saving him.

“Yeah, cool, what are we waiting for?”  
  


And so the three of them made their way back to the village, Keiji aptly keeping the conversation on the various competitions that had already took place in other disciplines. And Yuzuru blessed him when, as they were approaching the entrance to their building, he excused himself saying that he was suddenly craving a burger and would make his way to the 24 hours canteen on his own.  
  
After that they got to the elevator and once inside Yuzuru promptly pressed the button to the first floor, smiling to Ryoyu who just smiled back at him easily.

They entered Ryoyu's room and he closed the door behind himself, then expectantly looked up at Yuzuru, a bit unsure.

"So, you know, you really turn me on with those crazy jumps... You go so far, so reckless, the taste of the risks you're taking is quite exciting…" Yuzuru said walking closer to him and placing his hands on his hips, looking him in the eyes, well knowing that Ryoyu would be perfectly able to read the want in his dilated pupils. And what he found was want as well, maybe a little uncertainty for a brief second, but then Ryoyu smirked and surged forward, stopping with his mouth nanometres from his, breathing with a faint brushing of lips: “Watching you perform excites me too." and then surging forward to explore his mouth, no more uncertainty, just scorching desire.  
  
\- Hands roaming on bodies, gripping at jackets' zipps and tearing them down, tongues fighting each other, teeth biting lips. Fingers frantically pulling at unwanted pieces of cloth, bodies pressing closer looking for warmth. Feet stumbling on the carpet, fighting for balance and control while arms pushed to get off clothes and pulled to find intimacy. -  
  
Yuzuru finished tucking off Ryoyu's shirt and then pushed him onto the twin bed, he started stripping the remaining clothes he had on, rejoicing in the needy look he received: the knowledge of being wanted, needed, of someone watching him with delight, of causing such a turmoil in someone else's brain, excited him immensely. And this only helped making it even better because Ryoyu moaned in surprise when he saw his hard erection being freed from Yuzuru's briefs.  
  
"I really want you, but we need to get you stark naked too first"  
  
After having meticulously removed all the clothing form him Yuzuru promptly put his hands on Ryoyu's calves and, without ever dropping his gaze, proceeded to pull them up and apart and then he shuffled a bit closer.  
  
Just the first kiss that he left on the inside of the right tight was rewarded by a muffled needy whine, so he kept making his way up, taking care to stand on his knees and keep his back well arched, butt up in the air, slowly brushing his lips on the sensitive skin and dragging his tongue on it.  
  
Goosebumps on tanned skin. Yuzuru got even more excited. This guy was really surprising, it seemed like he'd chosen well.  
  
When he finally arrived at his destination, that sweet, delicate spot where the limbs merge with the torso, he got stopped by a hand pulling at his hair, guiding his head up and into one more heated kiss, another hand pressing on his back, urging him to lay down.  
  
"Let me feel your weight." teeth tearing at his bottom lip.  
"Lay on me." lips on his, stealing his breath.  
"I want to feel how light you are, you always look so ethereal on the ice." Tongue lapping into his mouth.  
"I may seem to fly but I'm strong as you." body pressing down, limbs intertwining, hips grinding.  
"But you interrupted my game" Legs lifting up, finding leverage on the knees.  
  
Yuzuru moved back down and, after a defiant look, started slowly to drag his tongue up Ryoyu's length. Ryoyu moved a hand to grip at his shoulder.

"Mmh, we should save this for later.” And with that Yuzuru grabbed again his legs and pushed them back up, exposing him all and quickly moving down and starting to circle his tongue on R's hole, dragging the tip on the ridge of his muscles, then confidently pushing to the centre. He moved his hands so to have one on Ryoyu's waist and one grabbing his cheek, squeezing and pulling to the side, stretching his skin while his tongue kept teasingly moving round and round, enjoying the feeling of Ryoyu's torso trembling in pleasure under his hand; the little aroused whines he was emitting were making Yuzuru so excited he was completely hard and enjoying this more every minute.

He slowly moved his tongue up the perineum till the balls to then take one in his mouth and start gently sucking at him while shooting a daring glance to Ryoyu who looked so hot, totally lost in the pleasure with his eyes barely open and mouth slack, short laboured breaths coming out of it.

Yuzuru sucked a bit more letting his tongue swirl around and then went back down, this time using both of his hands to grab that nice ass and spread it to make space and start pushing in. He skilfully moved the tip of his tongue up and down, almost like it was trembling and at this Ryoyu totally lost it and couldn't help but let out a long loud moan. Thus encouraged Yuzuru retreated a bit, only for a second, just enough to make Ryoyu see how he sucked on his own index finger, slurping on it and getting it covered in saliva and then bury his face back down to push at his's hole with both finger and tongue, making him into a moaning mess. Yuzu kept swirling and pushing in and out of him, making him shiver and cry out and melt into the sheets more and more with every passing minute till when with his free hand he tried to test Ryoyu's length he found it so deliciously hard, just the way he liked a good cock, that he didn't hesitate a second and moved his tongue up there, dutifully replacing the void it left with one more probing finger, and languidly started to drag it upon the shaft till it reached the top and he could finally taste the salty flavour of his leak. He carefully licked the head clean while staring in adoration at its beauty and then fervently, finally, launched down and took it into his mouth, starting to move up and down on it, tongue flat on the underside and cheeks hollowed, now sucking without restraints, lost in his pleasure, conscious only of the continuous cries and moans that kept spilling from Ryoyu's mouth and the knot of pleasure that had formed down in his guts.

He did not stop even when he felt the tell-tale spasm at the base of Ryoyu's length and kept sucking through his orgasm, happily taking it all in and then letting go and delicately licking till the end of the climax.

Once he was sure Ryoyu was done he lifted himself up in seiza and licked at his own lips, cheekily looking ad him and finally bringing one hand down to help his own hardness:

"Tell me how much you liked it."

Silence.

"Did I left you out of breath, completely spent?"

He started stroking himself while listening to all the filth the boy managed to bring up in his post orgasmic sedate state and after not even a minute reached his peak and beautifully painted Ryoyu's belly with his own semen, splashing it up to his pecs, then slumped to the side, landing on his back, panting.  
  
They remained like that for a while, in silence, each trying to come back to his senses after the amazing sex.  
  
Ryoyu was the first one to unexpectedly break the silence: "Will you give me your number?"  
  
  
Yuzuru turned his head to the side to find Ryoyu looking at him likewise, a pretty calm expression on his face.

"I'm staying till the day of the closing ceremony, and I know you are too, I thought we could have some more fun?" He articulated further.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'm totally ok with that!...." Yuzuru, strength finally recovered, got up from the bed, "Where's your phone?"  
  
"Mh, should be in the outside pocket of my bag."

Yuzuru moved to reach said bag, forgotten near the door in their frenzy, and bent down to recover Ryoyu's phone. He was still stark naked, but well, it didn't really matter much. He handed the item to the other and started collecting his clothes from the floor, dictating his number out loud while getting dressed.

"Cool, I will contact you, ok?" said Ryoyu after saving the new contact.  
  
Wow, the guy seemed to be quite tuned with him, totally unfazed by what had happened and the fact that Yuzuru was leaving already! It really couldn't have turned out any better!

"Perfect! See you around then!" he replied, one hand already on the door handle, and then before leaving the room turned around to flash an alluring smile.

It didn't happen, but if someone had seen him walking down the corridor and up to the figure skaters’ apartment they for sure would have thought he was still incredibly happy with his gold medal, given the massive satisfied smile on his face and the bouncy walk.


	4. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! Here's my weekly update! Hope you will enjoy it!  
> We are finally going to see some some of Ryoyu and his thoughts!
> 
> I would also be very happy to hear the opinion of people from the ski jumping fandom: is there enough ski jumping? Am I concentrating too much on Yuzuru? Let me know!
> 
> (I am updating the tags because I forgot some of them when I first started posting this fic, sorry)

When Yuzuru had come to talk to him in their apartment - because to Ryoyu it was clear as the day that he had used Noriaki only as an excuse to actually see him - he had been eager to make his acquaintance, he would have been a fool not to. It would have meant throwing away a really, really unexpected chance of turning his hopeless fanboy crush into something else. And there was no mood in the world bad enough to make him do that. Actually, Yuzuru's visit had helped him get a little closer to the surface, disentangle himself a bit from that sulking mood he had gotten in after the final of the large hill.

He had acted pretty cool with everyone, and he himself thought he was ok, he hadn't done so bad for the Olympics. But he wasn't ok. He was fucking mad. At himself. Couldn't he have done that last jump a little better? Why, why did he have to go and do the jump of his life during a stupid, useless qualifier? And the fact that he had done it made him feel even worse: he knew he was capable of doing good. He had done it. Damn, he had gone even further at nationals – even though he had crashed on the ground. He had done pretty well in the normal hill too, less than twenty points from the gold medal was kind of good. Yet on the long hill, when it mattered, he had barely touched the top ten. A draw with Peter and Dawid, just a little bit more and it would have been all for him. Him alone. But he wanted even more, he wanted to get higher and higher on the ranks, He knew he had it in him. Then why didn't he get it there too? Didn't he train enough? Took it seriously enough? Why hadn’t he understood that these are the Olympics. _The Olympics_. There is one every four years. Four. They are a tad little bit more important than every other competition. And now they were over, and he would have to wait four more years to get another chance. He had been so stupid and careless. He wanted to just hide into his room, under the covers of his bed, alone. But Jun obviously hadn't let him have his way. He had seen him and hadn't been fine with what he saw. Ryoyu couldn't really be mad at him though, it was his room too, he had all the right to come in and notice a weird ball of bedsheets on one of the twin beds. And to wonder why exactly that thing was there and what could its content be. And so Ryoyu's little world had been opened by unmerciful hands and he had been forced out of it because, apparently, one just could not spend the whole day prior to the team event pretending to be a caterpillar of blankets that one day will become a beautiful butterfly. And that was how he had found himself in the lounge playing videogames with the team.

And he had played along, as he had played along when Yuzuru had come in, he had flirted back with him, but deep inside, under the facade of nonchalance he always found so easy to put on, he was boiling. It was a weird feeling. Something similar to regret, but not really that. He felt restless.

And the feeling didn't go away after the team event, he didn't feel any better. Worse maybe, because now it was over for real and there was nothing he could do. He felt like he had so much energy but had no possibility to channel it and at the same time he was physically exhausted.

He was not completely happy with how things had gone with Yuzuru because of that. Or rather, he was happy, it couldn't have been otherwise, he had never even ever dreamed of something like that to happen. Ok, no, maybe he had. Maybe more than once. But they were just fantasies, so far from possibilities. And instead Yuzuru had come down from his team japan height (aka the 7th floor) and magically made them real. He had spoken it into reality. Like he had done with his second gold medal. Yuzuru had wanted it, and Yuzuru had gotten it. And Yuzuru had wanted him, and so he had taken him. But Ryoyu wasn't satisfied at all. That was to say, the sex was amazing, but just not exactly what he had wanted. He had been in that weird state of knowing the Olympic competitions were over. The Olympics were over – yes, he was staying till the closing ceremony, but that was different - and the awareness of that had kind of blown his energies out.   
  
Probably, more than anything, he was feeling frustrated. He needed to channel all that somewhere. To prove what he could do. And even if the competitions were over, there was one thing he could still do.   
  
He had that number and he just had to open Line and send a text.  
  
Ok, maybe it wasn't this easy, Yuzuru did seem like the kind of person that wanted to be always the winner. On top of everything. Always in control. But Ryoyu could try, and he didn't mind a little fight for authority, it could even make things more exciting.  
  
And so he got out of his newest cocoon to try and find his phone and compose a brief message. Maybe he could do something to get out of that restless mood.


	5. Once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you're in for some pwp?
> 
> Also in the last chapter I asked if there was enough Ryoyu, and I realize my timing was probably very bad, since that was a chapter centered on him. But I was asking because I know the next two or three chapters will be more centered on Yuzu, so, I'm warning you (?), but do not despair, we will see more of our ski jumper later on, I promise!

**From: Unknown number:**

**Hey U free in a couple hours?**

  
  
Yuzu looked at the screen of his phone and smiled, pleased: it hadn't been even twenty-four hours, the guy sure meant business!  
But well, it was certainly understandable, his competitions were finished and he had almost a week to have fun in the Olympic village; and, well, who could resist the prospect of a _night_ with Yuzuru Hanyu?  
  
He quickly saved the new contact and then opened another chat:

**To: Cry**

**What about you going for a nice walk with kana in this beautiful afternoon?**

**From: Cry**

**I suppose I should accept the suggestion for my own good?**

**To: Cry**

**You're not wrong :D**

**From: Cry**

**Is it the guy Keiji told me about?**

**To: Cry**

**Maybe... maybe not :P**

**From: Cry**

**Whatever, just give me one hour and I'll be out of here, then you do whatever you want. But my bed is off-limits.**

**To: Cry**

**Roger!**

**To: Ryoyu ski jumper**

**You're a lucky man, I am!**

**Is it ok if you come to my room?**

**From: Ryoyu ski jumper**

**Sure! We're in the same building, right? Which floor are you on?**

**To: Ryoyu ski jumper**

**7th.**

**From: Ryoyu ski jumper**

**In on hour and half?**

**To: Ryoyu ski jumper**

**Deal!**

  
  
Yuzu managed to get back to the figure skaters' rooms before Chris left and with him tidied their room a bit - he still had an image to keep after all. Then went back to the couch in the shared room to wait while checking sport headlines on his phone.  
  
When the elevator finally pinged he got up, walking to greet his guest and led him to his room, ignoring the darts of disapproval Satton was sending him with her eyes. He escorted him in and carefully closed the door behind himself, leaning against it and studying Ryoyu: he had walked to the middle of the room - which admittedly was not so much, had turned around and was now watching him back with a peculiar face; he smiled and started walking toward him, slow and sure, until he was just so close Yuzuru thought his pupils would plunge into his flesh like sharp nails. He was not far from right because after a heartbeat his lower lip stung like it had been pierced, being torn and tugged by Ryoyu's sharp teeth and he surged forward likewise, not willing to relinquish the command, smashing their mouths together in a clashing of skin and bones, forcefully trying to slip his tongue in, commanding.

But today Ryoyu definitely didn't seem willing to let him take over: he fought back, gaining access in his mouth and putting both his forearms on the door, trapping him in between them, squashing him pressing their bodies together. Yuzuru felt a hot rivulet of pleasure run through all his body, but still he couldn't let go, not just like that. He raised his harms, grabbing Ryoyu's hips and suddenly pushed both of them forward, making them stumble all the way to the bed and fall on it. Yuzuru struggled to stay on top and tried to tug Ryoyu's sweater and shirt off, while he kept kissing him with force and need.  
  
It felt slightly different from the day before. It wasn't him and it wasn't Ryoyu either.  
  
It was both of them. It was like that had been fun, an orgasm is an orgasm; but it had also showed them that it was only a morsel of how it could be. It felt good being together. It was good. And they both needed it, needed it more.  
  
So now they were frantic, tugging at each other's clothes but without really making any progress, a little bit like Penelope with her shroud: shifting up a piece of fabric and then getting it back in place a second later with their frenetic touches. Yuzuru was positively hard and, when Ryoyu finally managed to turn them around to get on top and started grinding down making their pants rub together, he definitely felt he wasn't the only one already very excited. He could feel his hardness pressing down on him through the multiple layers of fabric and the sensation was exquisite, making him push up his own hips in return, shifting up and down in sync while slipping his hands into the back of Ryoyu's briefs to grab at his cheeks: they were round and firm and that made him moan into their wet kiss, letting go of the control for a moment only to claim it back a second later, squeezing hard with his fingers and biting on Ryoyu’s lips with his teeth, then moving lower to the jaw and neck, all the while still rhythmically pushing up with all his body in search for more and more intoxicating pressure.

They kept grinding on each other for what seemed an eternity, long minutes stretched by the low pleasure winding under their bellies and the brain fuzziness caused by the little oxygen it received, their mouths too occupied devouring each other to care about properly breathing. They kept oscillating, Ryoyu upon him, pressing down in fast, close intervals, their completely hard members pressed flush upon each other and rubbing. Yuzuru could feel his head slowly getting wet, precum seeping in the front of his briefs while he felt Ryoyu's wood-hard length moving up and down alongside his, his nails scratching the end of Yuzuru's nape and his shoulder while his own hand roamed on the broad back that was pressing down on him. Ryoyu's mouth kept drawing ascending and descending trails of wet spots on his neck and torso, lips making his skin tingle each time they crashed back down on him, tongue caressing it with dedication, like it was the sweetest of fruits, and teeth sometimes coming out to graze on a sensitive spot that made Yuzuru's rhythm halt for a moment, overwhelmed by the sensations and incapable of holding low moans from coming out of his mouth.

Slowly Yuzuru started to move his hands on the lower back of Ryoyu, so as to make his clothes ride up a little with each careful caress, uncovering his skin bit by bit, as if a little tad faster would have been too much for his mind to control, but eventually he got to the shoulder blades and at that point Ryoyu stopped the wandering of his mouth and raised his head to look at him dead in the eyes, a penetrating gaze that made Yuzuru feel the blood in his veins catch on fire, and then he shifted, still pressing him down into the mattress with his hips but lifting his upper body on one arm and using the other to help himself take his shirt above his head, all the while still looking at him as if he wanted to pin him down not only with his body but with his eyes too, contact interrupted only in the brief moment needed to take the clothes off.

"Come on get up on your elbows" He gestured to Yuzuru and then helped him out of his shirt too, discarding both of them down on the floor and pressing his upper body back down on him and resuming their previous tantalizing rhythm, but this time they were skin to skin and the sensation was almost scalding, Yuzuru started to believe he would die there and then, overpowered by the pleasure the fluctuating weight of Ryoyu on him was causing. His head felt like he was swimming underwater, at a pressure different from the usual. Or like he was being spun around, like doing an endless spin with no points of reference, the outer world an ephemeral blur which he couldn't define anymore. He barely registered Ryou stopping and lifting himself up and away from his groin to then circle his hips with one arm, lifting them up and using his free hand to drag his pants and briefs down all in one go.

"Are you there?"

Yuzuru made the effort of opening his eyes, breathing heavily to let the necessary oxygen reach his brain.

"Yeah, just let me breath for a while. But mmh, the rest is fine."

Ryoyu nodded at him and moved down to kiss his abs, nuzzling at his belly button while his hands circled his hips to get on his back, grabbing his butt. He then started to slowly drag his tongue up, tracing the lines of his muscles while his hands squeezed his cheeks, he reached his pecs and started moving around his right nipple, leaving wet concentric circles behind until he arrived at their centre, where the pink, now turgid bud stood, and Yuzuru had to fight again to maintain a shred of control on his body and keep his breathing heaven while sharp waves of pleasure wrecked his body, spreading out in all directions, radiating from that one single point that was being held tight between Ryoyu's teeth. When the grip decreased a little he somehow managed to get back in control of his body and lifted his hands to push at Ryoyu's shoulders, making him look up at him and then locking eyes. He was sure his gaze could tell everything that needed to be said. He pushed a little more, making him rise on his knees and he wriggled out of under him, getting on in seiza and lowering his hands till they were laying on Ryoyu's belt, without lowering his eyes he made his fingers dance toward the centre, where the clasp was, and started working on it, keeping his mouth taut in a confident smile. He lowered his eyes only when the fly was open too, to look at Ryoyu's cock springing free as he tugged his briefs down. Ryoyu brought his hands to the side of his head, caressing his hair just above his ears, while he stroked him slowly and then moved closer, bending his head down to lick from the balls up to the tip and then he just took him in, going down as much as he could, but he didn't even have the time to start bobbing his head that he felt a strong tug on his hair and he was brought back, cock popping out of his lips with a smack since he had already started sucking on it. He expectantly looked up at Ryoyu, cocking his head to the side a little:

"Let me guide you, will you? Stop me if it's too much, ok?"

"Yeah, we can do that."

Yuzuru nodded and had already started making his way down the member in front of him when he got dragged back by his hair again:

"Well that didn't look much like me guiding you. You're comfortable with that, right?"

"Yes, yes, I am, you can go, I'll be fine." He replied, trying to sound confident. It was true, he was all right with having his mouth fucked and knew how to handle that. It was just that his head now was... all mixed up, spikes of pleasure shooting from one part of his body to the other making him lose contact with reality; so yeah, remembering how to do that now was not the easiest, but he really wanted to try, if just for the awesome expression painted on Ryoyu's face now. He was not the smiling guy all dimples that was exulting after a good jump, or the relaxed boy slumped on a couch with a controller in his hands, a little lost at Yuzuru's antics, or the men he'd been with the night before, a moaning mess melting under his skilled touches. No, now he was completely different, he looked mighty, powerful and determined, his eyes looked like steel, but with soft undertones of want; he was looking at Yuzuru from above, from his dominating height he watched him, almost intimidating, steering, emanating a hair of control but deeply mingled with desire.

Yuzuru gulped down, willing his body to relax, and moved closer, letting his mouth fall open and all the while keeping his gaze on those magnetic eyes. He heard Ryoyu hum approvingly and then felt delicate fingers caressing his hair behind his ears, palms holding him while the head of Ryoyu’s cock started to gently brush his lips. He circled his tongue on it, at the same time getting his lips wet, and closed his mouth, lightly sucking as an invitation. And then it went all in. In and out. In and out. In and out again. Yuzuru felt it touch the wall of his mouth, he started wondering what were Ryoyu’s plans, if he would get to feel him spasm between his lips, release into him. He imagined the cum dripping down his throat and it felt just too much: with his free hands he blindly started to push down his trousers and underwear to let out his own member and started to stroke himself in rhythm.

After a little time Ryoyu retreated and stopped, cupping his check with one hand: “Can I fuck you?” And then hurriedly added “I mean, I kinda already am, but I meant the real thing…”

Yuzuru smiled.

“Sure, just let me get…” And he turned around, stretching on the mattress to reach inside the drawer of the bedside table. He took out lube and condoms and was about to close the drawer again when Ryoyu grabbed him by the hips and yanked him back up, slamming their bodies together. Yuzuru gasped at the warm sensation of Ryoyu’s warm, uncovered cock slotting in between his cheeks. He could feel the velvety skin squeezed in the tight space amid his plump, round buttocks. Ryoyu tentatively moved it up and down a little bit and with an immense effort Yuzuru managed to regain a little control over his mind and forced himself to keep his arms taut, palms spread on the bedsheets, trying to stay on all fours and maintain the position but then unexpectedly he felt all of Ryoyu's weight on his back and he couldn't help but collapse on the mattress. From above him Ryoyu stretched out his arm and grabbed the lube, brought it on the bed near their hips and reached for the box of condoms and managed to get out one. Then Yuzuru felt him roll to his side and heard the caps of the bottle being opened. He expected cold, wet fingers in between his cheeks, but instead he felt a puff of warm air on his shoulder blade, followed by a soft touch of lips; it was tepid, but he shivered nonetheless at the unexpected gesture. It was sexy, but it also stirred something weird inside him, made him feel a little uncomfortable: it felt like an intimate gesture. I felt like something Javi would have done - probably did, something he usually didn't have with his one-night stands. And this wasn't even one of those anymore. For a moment Yuzu felt sick. But then he remembered the layback attitude with which the guy had sent him off the night before and relaxed and just focused on enjoying the sensation of Ryoyu's hands caressing his lower back, hushed words murmured upon his skin, advising him of all the pleasures he was going to feel.  
  
And then that awaited finger was there, and it wasn't a cold, shocking sensation at all, it was just the sweet pressure he had been longing for, the digit mildly pressing on the centre and then drawing a little circle around, while he felt Ryoyu's other hand firmly gripping his shoulder, grounding. It was exactly what he needed. He tried to focus on that point of contact to maintain some control while the sheets his body was pressing on and that wonderful, relentlessly slow finger made his mind short-circuit.

It finally went in and Yuzuru moaned loudly, kept bounded to reality by the fingers squeezing his shoulder and pressing him hard into the bed. The nails were digging into his skin deliciously, while that one single finger explored his insides, and then Ryoyu got up and he felt him sit on his thighs, knees grazing his hips and feet near the inside of his knees, his hand moving down to his shoulder blade. But more than anything he felt the finger inside him shift and turn, making his hips rise up and Ryoyu had to lower his hand more, pressing it back down with force:

"Be good and stay still for me, ok?"

Yuzuru only managed to nod, even a yes too much for his foggy brain.

But it seemed to be enough because he was rewarded with one more finger and he focused on screaming his pleasure out loud, in a vain attempt to follow Ryoyu's request: he wriggled thoroughly but was pushed back down right away, the harsh pressure making he scream even more.

Finally, in between pants and nonsense moans he managed to put together enough letters to effectively communicate:

"I'm ready, if you want."

"I can feel it." Was the answer he received. He could almost hear the smirk into it.

"All right, just give me a sec."

And with that Ryoyu retreated his fingers and got to work on putting on the condom.

Yuzuru took advantage of it to cheekily rise his hips a little (not much, Ryoyu was still sitting on his thighs) and invitingly wriggle hiss ass right and left. This time his movements got stopped by not one but two firm hands that gripped tightly above his hips, keeping him in place as his ass got shoved by Ryoyu's firm, lubed cock. He whimpered at the overwhelming sensation and moved his hands near his shoulders, palms open on the sheets, pushing himself up a little, just enough to rise his collarbone from the bed and get some more hair into his lungs, he had an inkling he was going to need it.

He found out how right he was straight away: the scream he let out when Ryoyu started moving inside him completely emptying his lungs. It felt so good, to be finally filled with warmth. He had waited for this so much. He had missed this so much. The feel of his skin stretched, the pressure on all the right spots inside of him, the weight of a warm body pressing him down. He stayed like that for a while, just letting Ryoyu fuck him hard against the mattress, pressing him down into it with each thrust, every time making the hair rush out of him in the form of loud moans. But after a while he found some remains of strength to get up on his arms, pushing out his butt likewise. He was still Yuzuru Hanyu, damn. From this new position he could move more easily, finally able to push back into each and every one of Ryoyu's thrusts.

"I guess we can reach a compromise that can benefit the both of us." Was the answer that this initiative got, said in between thrust.

They kept pushing into each other relentlessly, each of them moaning loudly every time, Ryoyu hitting exactly the right spot inside Yuzuru again and again, fast and hard until he just completely lost it and came, filling the room with screams and contracting on Ryoyu, making him come likewise. They both collapsed down on the bed, Ryoyu slipping out and rolling on his back, both trying to get back down to heart.


	6. Three isn't a commitment, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I got a bit overboard with the yuzuvier here. It wasn’t my intention but it happened. I’m leaving it like this because anyway it’s necessary to the plot. But I want you to know that this is a Yuzuyashi fic. Yuzuvier is in the past and will stay in the past. I’m not going to suddenly surprise you on that, stay assured.

"I mean, I understand it was great, but it's been barely three days, Yuzu" Javier scolded him.

They were catching up sitting in one of the village canteens - one not very popular among figure skaters, not that he didn't trust his competitors, but maybe the media wouldn't come looking for him in there - after Javier brief stay in Spain. Yuzu had told him of his latest adventure and asked his opinion on whether or not he should contact Ryoyu again for one more... encounter. He really needed someone else’s thought on that because he really wanted it, but also three times... And Javier was the perfect person to ask to for such an advice.

"But I'm in this stupid village all the time, I do nothing but press, press, press. Interviews and speeches and videos with all the stupid hair and makeup - what do they even need it for anyway, everybody sees how I look at the end of a program! And you left me here all alone."

"You perfectly know that I was up to exactly the same stuff as you. And I had to suffer two deadly long flights. Can't you see the bags under my yes?"

"But you were _home_! I actually can't wait for gala rehearsal to begin tomorrow. That's how bad it is. Do you understand?"

"Yuzu, you don't have any credibility, everyone knows that you love gala rehearsal."

"Ok, ok, you win, I do. But seriously, what do you think I should do?" Yuzuru folded his arms on the table and dropped his head on them.

"Well, I am not worried for you, I know you are a cold-hearted bitch."

Yuzuru winced a bit at that remark, but Javier just laughed and kept talking: "And he seems ok? From what you told me at least. No staying the night, no trying to cuddle, but not running away a second after you're done either. Which are... good signs? Like he doesn't seem to be somehow attached to you nor to be trying to hide how he feels."

"God, you're so good at analysing people Javi!"

"Well, that's because I actually care for their feelings and try my best not to hurt anyone. Unlike you."

Javier pointed out, briefly looking down on Yuzuru and then making a face at him, laughing. "It's too easy to make fun of you Yuzu, come on, you know I'm joking, right? We are fine now, you know it. You wouldn't be here telling me all this otherwise."

"What if I don't? What if I'm just willingly ignoring that I am hurting people all the time because I am a cold-hearted bitch exactly like you said?" Whined Yuzuru, hiding behind his forearms.

He felt a warm hand reach for him and shake his shoulder: "Hey, look at me. Don't be like this, please. Yuzu come on, we've been over this already." Yuzuru tentatively rose his head, meeting the soft smile of Javier.

"Things happen. People change. It's not your fault."

"But..."

"No, no but, you're a wonderful person and everybody can confirm it. And please, you have no reason of doubting my words, I'm really happy with Marina now, and you know it. You're just being problematic for no reason, Yuzu."

Yuzuru puffed his cheeks "You're right" he said letting the air out. "It's just that... I don't know what to do..."

"Yuzu, you made things clear from the first night, you're not leading him on or anything."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

They stayed like that for a little while, both of them thinking on their own. Javier was the first one the end the silence:

"Besides..."

"What?"

"Would it really be so bad?"

"What!?"

"You understood me"

"Javi..." Yuzuru leaned on the back rest of his chair, crossing hi arms on his chest and looking at Javier in defiance.

"Would it be this bad if he felt something more than just sexual attraction?"

"I don't want to make him suffer."

"What if you don't?"

"How? I don't see how it would be possible. If he had feelings."

"Yuzu..."

"What? Don't look at me like that. You know I can't."

"...You haven't even dated anyone since..."

"No, I haven't. Do you have a problem with that? Let me answer for you: no, you don't. Because it's none of your business."

Yuzuru stood up and grabbed his tray, making his way to put it away in the trolley.

"Yuzu please!" He heard Javier calling him from their table and then found him by his side when he was positioning his tray in the rack. Javier did the same and followed him out of the room, keeping up with his fast pace.

"I know it's none of my business, but it also kinda is? Yes, it hurt. And maybe sometimes I still have some bad feelings about it, but you couldn't help it. It's life. It's how things go. And not believing in forever doesn't mean that you can't love at all. You can. I know you are capable of it. And I want to see you do it again. Let go. Please."

"Are you trying to convince me that I should fall in love with him now!? Are you crazy? Ten minutes ago you were saying I shouldn't even text him ever again!" Yuzuru kept walking fast, looking ahead, not deigning Javier of a single glance.

"Ooh, you know I don't mean _this_ , he doesn't have to be the one. I'm just sick of seeing you do this to yourself: you keep running away even before anything has happened. I just wish you could stop and give love a chance. Give life a chance. Not now now. Not with him. I already told you he doesn't look interest in that way anyway. But please, I don't want you to come worrying to me like crazy each time because 'what if they are getting into me'."

"I can’t. I told you. Not right now. Will you shut up if I say that I will eventually try? Well, we're parting ways here anyway, your building is on the left right? Good night."

"Yuzu!" Javier hastily grabbed his Jacket sleeve, stopping him in the middle of the pathway. "At least give me a proper good night!"

Yuzuru grumbled, but stopped fighting and turned toward him; however he was still avoiding looking at Javier, keeping his gaze fixed to the ground, a childish scowl stamped on his face.

"Come on! I didn't say anything so terrible!"

Javier let go of his arm, but only to poke him in the ribs, trying to elicit some reaction from him. Yuzuru squirmed a bit but eventually looked up and couldn't help but softened a bit at the sight of Javier's pleading smile, he grumbled some more but in the end gave him a one-armed hug:  
  
"Goodnight Javi."

* * *

Yuzuru was lying in bed. Trying to avoid turning left and right continuously less he might wake Chris up. But sleep was out of the question. He was feeling restless. He just didn't feel settled. And there was more than just the obvious sex drive. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what was the actual problem though, and that was the thing that was keeping him awake. It could not have been related to figure skating because he was pretty satisfied with his result, he had fought so much for that medal, he had really tried his best and in the last four days he had had the time to think about it enough - plus all the endless interviews he had done. What could it be then?

Was it just some side effect of the painkillers he was still taking? He was going to stop them after the gala, but they shouldn't be causing him any problem. What then?

For sure it was not all the crap Javi had said about love and him being forcefully stuck. He had tried being in a serious relationship. So no one could tell him that he didn't know what he was missing on. He did know. And he thought he was better off this way. Being in a relationship wasn't so bad. It just was not what he was looking for. It would be a mess anyway, given his competitive obligations. But that was not even the point now. Now he just wanted to be free. Being loved by someone with all their heart felt great, sure, but he didn't really feel the need for it right now. He felt on top of the world, like the lone wise hermit on top of a mountain who had found peace of mind being on his own and without needing anyone else. Gold was hanging at his neck and no one could reach him. He didn't mean to feel haughty or a snob - he knew he couldn't have made it without the help of a lot of people - but he also felt in his own bubble. Like he was floating in the air, free, light and, more than anything, high. The wind bringing him higher and higher. All by himself. And it felt so good. He wasn't sure he could share that sensation with someone else. Or if anyone else could understand how he felt. Would they be jealous? Would they feel sorry for themselves? Use him, take advantage of him? Being on his own was better. It was safe and easy and everything he needed at the moment.

Well, no, that was not true. There was one little thing that could make it all even better. And was it really so inconceivable to have simple, uncommitted, sex with the same person multiple times in one week? They probably wouldn't see each other again after the closing ceremony. And Ryoyu must have known that too. So the boy couldn't really be harbouring any kind of extra attachment, could he? He seemed smart, he for sure had understood from the beginning how things were supposed to be. Or maybe he even wanted them to be like that too. He was a busy athlete like him after all. Thinking about it, he had asked him for his number, but he hadn't said anything to his brother before leaving the venue, nor had Yuzuru seen him texting anyone on their way to the room, so maybe he had expected Yuzuru to leave straight away? It had already been very late so Junshiro and the others mustn't have planned to be out long. Wait. Maybe he knew where things were heading to and had warned them all in advance? The little shit. Could it have been so? Could he have been so sure of himself? What a brat. Fuck. He was going to make him see. He would show him. One more time was ok. Ryoyu was not a little delicate flower. He wouldn't be heartbroken. But Yuzuru could make him ache in a different way. He would show him what a double olympic champion can do. He had let him take the lead the last time, he had let him fuck him even. Ok it was not such a rare thing, nothing different from what he had let all those muscular pair skater do - big, strong arms manhandling him, pinning him down.

Yuzuru lost himself for a moment, closing his eyes and letting mixed thoughts of various one-night stands enter his mind. It was only a moment before he realized it, but he was already getting hard. This was no good. he was supposed to fall asleep. Tomorrow they would finally start gala practice and he already had his damn ankle to weight him down, he needed a decent amount of sleep to be focused and avoid worsening his injury. And an hard on wasn't of any help. This needed to stop. He would see him tomorrow after practice. And for now, he was Yuzuru Hanyu, you don't win two olympic gold medals if you can't concentrate. So now he would close his eyes again, focus on his breathing, and finally fall asleep. He had shut up the whirlwind of thoughts in his mind finally, he knew what to do now. He could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vaguely remember Javi not being present at the first practice, but that’s what the canon divergent tag is for, right?


	7. Something to do

  
The next morning, Yuzuru was a bit more cheerful, calmer, for once his duties as gold medallist included something he liked. Or to say it better, the thing he liked the most: skating. He had to go to gala practice, and all the media better leave him alone.

Being with all the others was fun, the atmosphere in the changing room where they change into their training gear light and playful, everyone in need of some fun now that the pressure of competition was gone. Some of them relieved of it once and for all, finally ready to retire: Scott and Luca have already started the shenigans; you'd think that as the older ones, they'd be more mature, well, it didn't seem so, Yuzuru exchanged a knowing glance with Misha: out on the ice, they were going to take the lead.

And that's exactly what happened. Had anyone expected them to actually practice the group choreography? Because sorry, but they were too busy trying out every other sport with skate shoes that the Olympics include. And maybe even invent some other of their own. Like a train of skaters. To their surprise, they found out that being a human truck is not so easy, their nice formation going awry with the first turn they tried to take.

But Yuzu didn’t mind, he was having fun. All the thoughts and responsibilities forgotten for a little while. He deserved it. He let go of everything and let himself be taken in by Misha and Boyang bubbly humour, going around to make pranks on all the other skaters; he played around even with Javier, the argument of the previous day forgotten - or rather, he was incapable of keeping a grudge against his friend's bright-as-the-sun smile, and he had taken a decision before falling asleep anyway, so there wasn't even an issue anymore. However, Javier couldn't help being still his meddlesome self and when - after finally having gathered enough concentration to practice their choreographies once or twice - they were walking back to the changing room approached him and casually asked what he had decided in the end:

"So are you seeing him again?" He whispered.

"I think yes. But I still haven't asked him. Anyway no need of keeping it down, my activity isn't much of a secret here anyway, you know."

"As you like it! What are you waiting for though? To accidentally meet him in the lift? Just text him already! The closing ceremony is tomorrow, you know."

"You're right, I should hurry. I'll get changed and do it! Casual making out in the lift sounds very appealing though..." reasoned Yuzuru, ending with a giggle. Javier just shook his head at him, laughing a little, and then made his way toward the bench on which his bag was laying.

Yuzuru reached his with skippy steps, excited at the thought of a fun evening.

An hour later though, his mood had suffered a hard blow: it was not because Ryoyu had said him no, he hadn't said anything at all! Not a single word. Radio silence. Yuzuru had taken a quick shower, not wanting to waste precious time (he would have to take another one later anyway...), but the message he had sent while walking toward the bus had been left unread for fifty minutes already. Yuzuru was laying sprawled on his bed, growing more and more annoyed with every passing minute. He let the phone fall on the pillow and dangled his arms off the bed sighing, what should he do? Ryoyu could have answered any minute, so he’d better stay in the room and be ready just in case. But what if he never answered, or if he didn't want to see him? What if he was ignoring him because he wasn't interested in having sex with the same person multiple times? What if he hadn't liked being with him? Fucking him? No, no, he shouldn't go there. That wasn't real. He probably was just busy doing something with his team. Maybe he should check.

Yuzuru got up, decided to go two floors down. He would just check if there was any noise. Maybe he could knock? And what if someone opened the door? What was he going to say? "Hey, is my fuckbuddy inside?" No way. But just listening could be good. He quickly took the elevator, drumming his fingers on the metal panel in impatience. When the doors opened he stepped out carefully, looked around to make sure no one would see him and then tiptoed to the door with the 507 plaque on it. He carefully leaned in, placed his ear to the hard wood and listened. After a couple of seconds filled with dread he retreated without having heard a sound. So they were probably out having fun somewhere.

He shouldn't have had doubts, after all, what were they staying in Korea for? To be locked into their rooms? They probably had programs planned from weeks.  
Yuzuru made his way back into his room.

What now? Half of the team had been dragged out to dinner by a meat-craving Shoma, and the girls where knocked out in their room, still exhausted since their competition had ended only the day before. He could have gone with the others but no, he had been too busy stupidly waiting for a reply that was never going to arrive in time for the day. He felt a little bit of anger toward Ryoyu, but he knew he shouldn't, it wasn't his fault at all. The only one to blame was himself. But he shouldn't go there either, he needed to find something to do. Soon.

He threw himself down on the bed and picked up his phone from where he had left it on the pillow.

**To: Javi  
**

**Javiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**From: Javi**

**Hey, what do you want?**  
**U out of condoms?**

**To: Javi**

**Haha very funny**  
**No, he's not at the village today.**

**From: Javi**

**Oooh you got stood up??? Poor thing**

**To: Javi**

**-.-"**  
**People have a life you know.**

**From: Javi**

**Well, anyway I'm sorry you got robbed of your toy**

**To: Javi**

**....**

**:D**

**U busy?**

**From: Javi**

**What do you have to offer?**

Yuzuru smirked in satisfaction and typed a brief message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author hides somewhere*


	8. It doesn't seem so difficult to do

**To: Javi**

**U busy?**

**From: Javi**

**What do you have to offer?**

**To: Javi**

**We have a console.**

**From: Javi**

**Mmh as in?**

**To: Javi**

**U come and see it for yourself.**

**We can raid Shoma's snacks too.**

**From: Javi**

**Well, how can I say no to such an offer!**

**Lol I can't wait to see his grumpy face tomorrow**

**To: Javi**

**Hehehe**

**From: Javi**

**Give me half an hour and I'll be with you!**

**To: Javi**

**Pff so slow! I see you're really turning into an old man...**

**From: Javi**

**....**

**Keep the banter for when I'll beat your ass**

**To: Javi**

**:P**

  
Yuzu got back to laying idly on his bed, but then thought better of it and sat on the carpet to do some stretching, determined to keep himself occupied and not to sink into a sulky mood again. It was good because obviously Javier took almost an hour to get to him - he never changed, did he? So when he got up to open the door for him, the first thing he did was ask what the hell did he have to do to take so much time to reach him, the village was not so enormously big.

"Why did it took you so long? Had to polish your medal in hope it shines like my gold one?"

Javi made a face at him "Haha. No, I got a Skype call with Marina."

"At this hour?"

"Uh, well, it's actually lunch time there, so..."

"Whatever" Meanwhile Yuzuru had ushered him inside and led him to the sofa, in front of the console, which was obviously a ps4.

"Good enough, your majesty?"

"Mph, it will do, I too can lower myself to the level of you peasants sometimes, you know. More importantly: do we have controllers?"

Yuzuru looked at him as if he was a dumb kid: "Duh? More than we will need actually, or have you forgotten who lives in this place? You should hear how loud it gets when Keiji, Kaori and Shoma are playing together! Oh, about that: the girls are asleep, so we should try and be quite..."

"Geez, you're no fun Yuzu!" Retorted Javier sitting down. But then he looked around a moment and rapidly got back up:

"Wait, why is it that is don't see any snack? Is it that Shoma finished them all?"

"No, I just thought we'd raid his drawer together? So you can pick what you want..."

"As if you didn't already know what are my favourites! Just admit it, you were too lazy to do it!"

Yuzuru gaped, faking surprise: "Oh, no, I've been found you! All the proximity with Shoma made me catch his disease and I spent the last hour napping happily on my bed!"

Javier laughed heartily, ruffling all of Yuzuru's hair: "As if you could ever do that. I'd rather believe you were image training for you exhibition program!"

Yuzuru just gave him a smirk and then led the way to the chest in which everybody's food was stocked, opening Shoma's drawer with an evil smirk.

To be true, it was half empty, but that was to be expected, since their stay in the village was almost over. Anyway they picked a couple of items each and made their way to the shared room satisfied enough.

"Will you do the honours?" Asked Yuzuru, already getting comfortable on the sofa.

"Always." Was the simple answer he got from Javier, who had approached the binder and was picking the game. He inserted a disc and joined Yuzuru, handing him his controller.

As expected, Javier ended up beating Yuzuru quite often, with the Japanese complaining that is was only a natural consequence of the fact that he had been the one picking the game. Ever the gentleman, Javier changed it various times, but the result was always the same.

"I just have more playing hours under my belt, there's nothing you can do!"

"Well, sorry for having better things to do!"

"As what? Waiting for a boy who won't text you back?"

"I told you, he's just busy."

"Oh and how do you know?" Retorted Javier, still without taking his eyes off the screen, and Yuzu felt extremely thankful for that, since he could already feel his cheeks getting red thinking back to what he had done.

"I... went to check if anyone was in their rooms." He managed to say, barely louder than a whisper. Javier laughed loudly at that: "You're incredible, you seriously went into their lodging!?"

"Nooooo!!" Protested Yuzuru, he would have hidden his face in his hands, had they not been busy already.

"I just listened from outside the door!"

"Oh I see, you're right, sneaking around in the building eavesdropping is so much better than this..."

Yuzuru didn't answer, he just scoffed at him and tried to concentrate more on the game, determined to beat Javier. But after barely a minute his attention was stolen by a little vibration coming from his phone, which was buried somewhere in the sofa behind him.

"Do you want to check that?" Asked Javier, considerate as ever despite all the teasing that was on the surface.

"Maybe when we're done with this round?"

"Sure"

**From: Ryoyu ski jumper**

**Hey sorry, Kamil dragged me sightseeing**  
  
"HA!"

"What?"

"I told you he was busy!”

“Let me see!” Javier moved to look at the screen, but before he could read anything Yuzuru translated it for him, well knowing that I wouldn't understand a thing otherwise.

“Uh? Yuzu, who’s this Kamil?”

“Oh?”

Yuzuru rose his face from the phone, looking at Javier sitting next to him on the sofa, features scrunched a little in thought.

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s another sky jumper?”

“You’re the one that watched their competitions, not me"

"Well you're right but I can't remember every sing-..."

"Uh?" Javier cocked his head, confused has to why Yuzuru might have stopped mid-sentence.

"I'm an idiot Javi" was the only answer he got.

"That we already knew honestly!" This little joke costed him a slap on the shoulder.

"You're bad Javi! But I meant I'm an idiot because he won."

"He won? Won what? So he's a ski jumper?"

"He wooon Javi. He won a competition here at the olympics! And I even watched that!

"Oooh"

"He's a good one Javi, got more olympic golds than me!"

"Oh really? Are you jealous or something now?" Javier laughed at him.

"Well it's not fair, they have more chances than us. I can only win one individual gold each time. He won two in Soci."

"Ohh, it makes sense now. All good then."

"Yes, Javi doesn't have to worry"

"Mhh. What are you waiting for though? Aren't you going to answer that?"

At this sudden question Yuzuru froze for a second, staring at Javier:

"What do I say now!? Javi heeelp!"

"What? You need help? You're all so cocky and forward all the time and now you want me to tell you what to write him? You really don't make sense, you know."

"But what if I'm bothering him!"

"Yuzu." Javier put his hands on Yuzuru's shoulders, looking at him in the eyes, "You now text him, propose a time for a meeting, and if he doesn't want it he can just say he's got something else to do. It's not like there will be another chance."

"Ah, Javi is so right. But when? We have gala the morning, and ceremony the evening"

"Are you coming to the closing ceremony too?"

"Of course I am! We all are!"

"Then maybe he's coming too? You can meet there..."

"Mmh"

"And then sneak out after the team parade"

"But what if he wants to see all the ceremony?!"

"Ahhh, I told you: if he wants to stay and see the ceremony he can just say so. Doesn't seem so difficult to do, what do you think?" Javier sighed, it was like having to reason with a little child.

"Ok, so what do I write?"

"Yuzuuuu!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Do I have to type it down for you?"

"No no, I'm doing it!"

Yuzu moved his attention back to his phone, staring at it in concentration while munching a little on his lower lip.

"How about:  
  
No problem! Hope you had fun!  
Maybe we can postpone it to tomorrow? "

  
Yuzuru read the translation of the text he had composed on his screen for Javier.

"That's ok, now suggest the thing about the ceremony. You don't have free afternoon, do you?"

"No, I have press to do" Yuzuru made some gagging noises.

"Ok, then the evening is the only option I guess."

"You're right, I should tell him that."

  
"I have gala in the morning and press in the conference.  
But after showing my face in the closing parade I'm free"  
  
"Does it sound good? Is it clear?"

"It is, Yuzu."

"Send?"

"Send!"

Yuzuru took a deep breath and then moved his finger on the screen.

"Ok, done. You up for another round?" He said after taking a deep breath, pointing at the neglected controller on the coffee table.

"Sure! Just a couple though, it's getting late and I'm going to have a bucket of water thrown on me while on the ice tomorrow. I need all the sleep I can get to be ready for that" Javier laughed.

"Well, you brought it on you!"

"True!" They both laughed and then took back the controllers. But just as they were getting ready to start Yuzuru's phone's vibrated again. Javier sighed:

"Aaaah, just answer it, it's already boring enough to beat you when you're not busy thinking about something else" He ended throwing his controller in the sofa and laughing.

"Ok, ok" Yuzu put down his controller likewise and picked his phone again:  
  
"I'm going to the parade too" He read out loud for Javier

"See, exactly as expected, you can just leave together."

"Right! I'll tell him that!"

**To: Ryoyu ski jumper**

**Nice! Then we can meet there and leave together!**

**From: Ryoyu ski jumper**

**Yeah, let's sneak out of it ehehe**

**Everyone will be there so we won't even bother anyone**

  
  
The last text ended with a smirk  
  
"I see the boy means business huh?"

"What do you think? I don't go just for anyone"

"That's true. Come on get over this quickly so we can finish this and go get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll do it in a sec!

  
**To: Ryoyu ski jumper**

**Perfect! See you there tomorrow then!**

He turned the screen off and finally put the phone away.

"Ready to have your ass beaten by me again?"

"Well, it's the price I have to pay for your moral support. I'll just have to put up with it I guess."

"HA! That's the bare minimum!  
  
They played some ten minutes more and when Javier go up to leave Yuzuru escorted him to the door and hugged him goodbye.

"Thank you Javi. For real."

"It's fine, now go have some sleep."

"You too, good night Javi."

"Good night kiddo, see you tomorrow." He answered breaking the hug and ruffling Yuzuru's hair. A quick, warm spanish smile and then he was behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, this will be the last Javi&Yuzu centered chapter for a while!


	9. Bubbly feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaack!!!  
> I'm so sorry for the very long hiatus, it was supposed to be only two weeks but then I got stuck on writing the gala... Anyway it's finally done! I'm really not satisfied with this chapter but didn't want to make you wait even more time. So, here's chapter nine, I hope you enjoy it!

The next morning, Yuzuru woke up feeling quite refreshed. For once he had slept without problems, no thoughts coming to bother him expect from the constant fear that he had been suppressing for months now. But he didn't want to go there. Not yet. Not ever would have been even better, but he supposed couldn't afford that luxury.

Heading to a gala at half past eight felt a little weird, but it was the Olympics, everything is a little special, he said to himself while entering the changing room. A bit later, looking at the half dark rink from the side, as he listened to the speaker announce Aljona and Bruno absence, felt so strange, like it was not morning but late afternoon, and it put him in a weird, soft mood. It was a good thing though, since it fitted pretty well with the hues of his performance. He feels tender, but also bubbly, all the happiness of having finally make it, despite all the uncertainties, being brought out by the amazing cheers of the crowd. He keeps bowing and bowing and smiling until he's reached by Alina, Tessa and Scott for their little speech and then wander restlessly in the back for the couple of minutes that it takes for pairs and ice dancers to perform their part. And when he holds out his hands for Javi to take if feels so warm and already sadly nostalgic, but it's just another good feeling.

The enchantment gets broken a little by the by-now-automatic reflex that makes him stay still when the group choreography involves some small jumps he won't allow himself to execute, but then the little number is over and they are all skating from one side to the other and then he's in the centre of the group hug. Dozens of people hemming him in and showering him in happiness, he can't help but forget his little pain for a bit longer, getting so caught up in the general happy mood that he even randomly tries to get Alex to lift him. He obviously fails at it, but it doesn’t matter, he already secretly asked Ondrej to do it and they even practiced a bit. And when after the bows – which were a little awkward, standing in between Zhenya and Alina – they all skated around the rink, in between little korean girls that were so cute, all excited for being there on the ice with their idols, he got so lost in the warmth of the crowd that Scott had to skate to him to remind him they were supposed to take a selfie all together. Of course, he instantly glided back to Ondrej and after a little discussion they decided on a spot on the left side of the group to execute their little lift. Going up was easy, but then he had to stay there incredibly long, because Misha had to adjust the phone or something, but Yuzu didn’t mind staying up above everyone else for a little bit, so he just clenched his muscles and enjoyed it. Ondrej obviously got a big happy hug, and Vale came to jokingly scold him “I see you Yuzu, don’t you dare steal my partner, am I clear?” but she couldn’t help but laugh, her amusement showing.

And then it was taking selfies and selfies, everyone wanting to capture this moment, keep their memories close and fresh and when it was time to go, leave the ice of that rink one last time, he had to take a moment to himself, letting all the others slip out and then, alone in front of the ice, take off both is gloves for a heartfelt thank you, connecting with this very special ice for one last time. It was just a few seconds, then he stood up and was again in the middle of the public, everyone screaming at him. He would have liked it to last a bit more, but there wasn't really time, with all the goodbyes to a lot of his friends who were retiring and who knew when their paths would cross again, and then obviously more interviews because that was what came with his gold. And he accepted it, it was part of winning, and he would have had time to process it all in the months coming.

For now, he just let all his emotions flow like a nice steady current under his skin, sending sparkles along his body from time to time. Like that, the afternoon flew quickly and it was soon time to change into the team Japan clothes and go out with everybody else to walk in the final parade.

He couldn't deny being excited at the thought of what was to come after it, the ceremony itself not so relevant to him since his personal goodbye had already happened in the morning.

Their eyes met in silence while they were all out waiting for their turn, and they didn't say anything, nor openly greet each other, somehow it didn't seem necessary, and some part of Yuzuru found it almost scary. Too much too much.

But he shut that part down with decision: after all he had thought about it a lot, and decided it was ok to go for it; it was useless to think about it now. He focused on his surroundings, his friends and all the other athletes, the music and screams of the public reaching his ears from inside the arena, and when they all marched in, his smile was genuine. He smiled and waved and enjoyed himself again to the fullest while they walked the inside perimeter of the arena and when it was finally done his eyes naturally found Ryoyu's and the latter just smiled and tilted his head to the side a little, a silent "Shall we go now?" and Yuzuru was more than eager to comply.

They came out of the arena giggling like two teenagers, sort of hyped by all the sounds and colours they had witnessed, and made a bee line for their building, just doing light conversation about the ceremony on the way.  
  
"So, which floor?" Was the meaningful question voiced by Ryoyu when they were approaching the lift.  
"Mmh, it's fine either way... yours?" Answered Yuzuru, stepping inside.  
"Ok" And he pressed the button with a five engraved in the metal.  
As the doors closed and they slowly started to move up, Yuzuru could feel the tension starting to rise, his blood getting hotter, Ryoyu's eyes piercing him down, mischievous and full of lust.  
They still hadn't even touched. They were almost carefully avoiding it, Yuzuru thought, as if the contact would have been too much, unleashing all their inner want, breaking the seals they had put on their own desires.  
  
But as soon as they were out of the corridor, as soon as the door had slammed closed behind both their backs, they literally jumped on each other, wildly tugging at their hair and clothes. Ryoyu pushed Yuzuru and slammed him to the closer wall, then pulling back a little to look at him.  
  
And Yuzuru's breath stopped for a moment at the sight in front of him: the want painted on his face was so strong, deep, his eyes soft, like the ones on a man that is giving in, that surrenders to his buried needs, almost pleading. Like Yuzuru was going to make him wait a second more. He wasn't: he put his right hand behind him and pulled him closer, driving him in for another needy kiss while with his left he worked on the string of his pants, both of their japan jackets and beanies and enormous gloves already forgotten somewhere on the floor. Ryoyu didn't resist and started to devour his mouth again, hands still cold roaming under his sweater and shirt, making him shiver, the coolness of the touch only adding more sparks to the ones already worming down his stomach.  
Yuzuru finally won the battle with the knot and let the pants slide down, moaning thinking of Ryoyu muscular legs now bare. He moved his other hand down and slid both of them around his body, grabbing the soft cheeks still covered by the fabric of the briefs and pulling Ryoyu closer to him, needing to feel him hard against his body. Hard and hot. And he had still too many clothes on for that. So he moved his hands on Ryoyu's - no need to keep helping him in staying pressed to him, he was already doing his best job at pinning him down on the wall - and assisted him in pulling up his shirt. Ryoyu made a few complaining noises, not happy of letting go of his mouth, but as soon as Yuzuru's hands were completely out of his clothes they he tried to get back to it, with the desperation of a starved man.

Yuzuru held him by the shoulders, pushing him back a little, just enough to keep their mouths separated:

"Since we are at it, we should take yours off too, wouldn't that be nice"

The small pout that had appeared on Ryoyu's features disappeared straight away as soon as he heard this words whispered and he didn't lose any time to discard the rest of his team japan outfit down on the floor.

He was then starting to kneel down and undo the knot of Yuzuru's pants too but he took his arm and pulled him back up as soon as his pants hit the floor.  
"I need to feel you on me, that we can do later."

"later is ok, but don't make me wait too much" Was ryoyu's answer, and then he was all over him again, pushing him to the cold wall even harder, kissing him everywhere; he started to grind hard on him, while his hands caressed Yuzuru to the sides, the muscles over his ribs, pulsing just under his skin, not an ounce of fat to cover them, then sliding down to his narrow waist, he circled it with one arm, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together. Yuzuru didn't mind these ministrations at all, responding to the grinding with the movement of his own hips, his hands tugging at Ryoyu's longish hair, eventually giving a stronger tug to make him come back up to take care of his neglected lips.

They kissed with intensity, chasing each other, and Yuzuru was so lost into it he let out a loud yelp of surprise when Ryoyu moved his hands under his butt and lifted him off the ground, as soon as he realized it though he hooked his legs around his waist - almost on reflex: despite the years that had passed since then, the motion was forever imprinted in his body, even if he was in somebody else's arms.

Ryoyu held him strongly and carried him through the apartment - all the while with yuzu nibbling on his neck and shoulder - till they reached the kitchen and he gently deposited Yuzuru on the cold surface of the marble table.

Yuzuru shuddered when the flat surface came in touch with his skin in that point where his briefs didn't wrap around his legs anymore. But then Ryoyu gently made him lay on his back and he couldn't help but moan loudly at the contact with the cold stone. Sweet, delicious pain coming from all of his back and running into his brain. Intoxicating almost. He closed his eyes in pleasure, letting himself just feel, while Ryoyu moved his hands down his torso, reverently, and then let them slip under his briefs, bringing them down his thighs slowly, down his calves and out of his feet, with a care that was almost painful. And with that same care Ryoyu moved back up, dragging his lips above his skin, up up till he reached the place where Yuzuru's muscular legs blended into his hips and there Yuzuru had to gasp again because he felt hot, hot lips on his shaft. Hot lips and then tongue, licking all the way up, this is leaking head, cleaning it all greedily. He then had to let one loud moan escape because Ryoyu had taken him all in, in one swift movement and was now going up and down sucking on him. He couldn't see him, but he was sure that was a breath-taking sight. Scratch that, not just the sight. All of it was breath-taking. And Yuzuru felt the pleasure wind under his abdomen, tighter and tighter as Ryoyu kept moving up and down on him, his tongue skilfully tickling his sensitive skin here and there, slowly taking up the speed until it was just the right kind of fast and Yuzuru felt like fireworks. Lots of shining explosions colouring the back of his eyelids as when, holding hands with Saya, he looked up at the sky during one of the summer festivals he used to go to with his family.

He let his body be run over by the pleasure and then lifted his head and opened his eyes to the sight of Ryoyu licking is lips with a satisfied expression on his face  
  
"Undress and come up here with me, I have an idea."

Ryoyu gave him and inquisitive look, but promptly got rid of his underwear and started climbing on the table without asking questions, he made to lay down on his side next to Yuzuru but he stopped him right away.

"No, not like this. Come standing over me, with your legs on the sides"

"Like this?" Ryoyu moved to straddle him.

"Mmh, is it painful if you stand on your knees?"

"Let me see. No, it's ok"

"Good, now come closer, closer..." Yuzuru kept inviting him and in the end Ryoyu finally got what he was planning to do and positioned himself properly above Yuzuru's head.

"I see you caught up with me" was Yuzuru's only answer, as he brought up both of his hands to squeeze Ryoyu's cheeks. He then started to slowly move the tip of his tongue around Ryoyu's ridge of muscles , just a barely-there touch.

"Would you mind stroking yourself for me?"

"Is that even a question? Ryoyu laughed a bit, but moved one of his hands on his hard cock, the other one laying on Yuzuru's hair, stroking.

"That's good, make yourself feel real good!" Said Yuzuru, well conscious that with every word he spoke Ryoyu could feel his breath right down there. But he didn't want to be too much of a tease, so after saying that he stuck his tongue out again and started alternatingly circling and pressing on Ryoyu's hole, enjoying every moan he heard coming from up above him. He kept eating him out, pushing his tongue harder and further until Ryoyu's moans became desperate: at that point he moved out his tongue and slipped one and then two fingers instead, moving the other hand around Ryoyu to lay on his hip and push him back a little, so that he could watch him stroking his hardness right above his face, and make him understand just how much he was liking the show.

Ryoyu didn't miss his point: "You're liking it a lot, aren't you? God, you're so naughty! I wanna fuck you on the marble table of my house, make you feel how cold it is! "

Yuzuru didn't comment on that, just licked his lips and pressed his fingers harder, curling them just a bit, and that was all Ryoyu needed to tip over the edge and spill all over Yuzuru's face, the latter promptly opening his mouth to try and catch a bit of the white nectar.

After coming down from his orgasm Ryoyu moved so as to lay down on his side next to Yuzuru, still breathing heavily, and, since he was being watched Yuzuru turned toward him too, ignoring how uncomfortable the table actually was in that position: Ryoyu’s gaze was intensely burning into him then travelling down, and at that a smirk appeared on his face and after a moment he was leaning in for a kiss, his hands moving up to tuck Yuzuru's hair away from his dirty cheeks with delicacy.

"I see you're ready for more." Was what he said after breaking the kiss. "Just give me a minute. In the meanwhile, you can maybe wash yourself in the bathroom a bit, if you want."  
  
He smiled at Yuzuru and got up, washing his hands in the kitchen sink and then moving back to the entrance to collect their clothes and bring them all to his room - just in case someone came back unexpectedly early. He then fished his phone out of his jacket, just to send a small warning text to his brother, just to be sure. He walked to their bedroom while writing the message and once done put his phone away on the little desk that was occupying one of the walls of the little room. He turned this bed and opened the drawer or the bedside table, preparing all the necessary items and Yuzuru came into the room just when he was unfolding the sheets.

"Want to get in with me?" He asked, somehow realizing that Yuzuru might not like that, that maybe it was too much, too intimate.

"Ok, why not." Said Yuzuru, moving to get in and making space for Ryoyu to join him.

He climbed inside as well, then tugged the sheets back up to cover their naked bodies, being careful in draping them around Yuzuru.

He was feeling a little weird, for the first time too conscious of his unrequited feelings, the situation all to intimate for their status. He wasn't liking this at all, but there was one rapid way to end this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tun tun tun! What's he gonna do? He's he gonna confess????


	10. Goodbye

He put his hand on Yuzuru's shoulder, pushing him on his back slowly and at the same time moving closer to him and initiating one more kiss. He just closed his eyes and tried to concentrate only on the kiss, on making all the movements just right to have Yuzuru feel real good, on the still vaguely lingering taste of his own cum, on the warmth of Yuzuru's mouth, on how good his torso felt pressed under him, on the incredible softness of his skin under his fingertips there where his hand was lying on his shoulder.

He just let himself get lost into it all, travelling away from any kind of thought, building a barrier of material sensations in between. He let himself drown into the heat of it all, his body responding to it and getting all excited again. It was enough. It could be enough. It had to. He kept kissing him, responding to Yuzuru's hand pulling at his hips and moving completely on top of him. He just let go of it all and concentrated only on the movement of their bodies, on their heat, on the hardness in between Yuzuru's legs.

Their naked erections rubbing against each other's bellies, Yuzuru kept moving, lost in pleasure once again, the need to kiss the heat out of Ryoyu surging out of his body, the excitement irrepressible, unstoppable despite the one orgasm just reached not even half an hour before. He had closed his eyes when Ryoyu had completely rolled on top of him, just concentrating on feeling with his touch; but when now he opened them once again he found himself in front of the unexpected sight of an unusually fragile looking Ryoyu: he had his eyes shut and somehow looked so very delicate, despite their frantic movements.  
  
Yuzuru didn't really understand that sight, he just closed his eyes again, directing his thoughts to lower regions.  
  
They kept grinding against each other and kissing needily, Ryoyu eventually grabbing the lube and shifting a bit to comfortably reach for Yuzuru's hole while still pressing himself to his side. He worked him open slowly, never stopping his oscillatory movement against Yuzuru's hips nor the kissing, Yuzuru's hands grabbing and scratching his shoulder and side harder and harder as he became more needy and impatient, until they both where ready and Ryoyu's condom-coated cock slid into him and started to pound on his walls, in and out in and out somehow not really slow but not even fast enough. Yuzuru tried to compensate with frantic kisses and licks into Ryoyu's mouth, hooking his legs tight around his waist.

It was unhurried, a seemingly endless, delicious torture, but when from time to time he opened his eyes he would find Ryoyu looking at him, a weird light in his eyes that he couldn't really understand.

It was long, slowly taking up speed, and when they both finally fell over the edge it left them breathless for quite a while, Ryoyu slowly getting out of him and just laying down next, their sides touching, neither of them saying anything for long minutes, needing to come back down to earth.

* * *

Ryoyu sat leisurely on one of the metal chairs of the airport, surrounded by his team-mates while waiting for the boarding of their flight to start. Not all of them were waiting for the same one, but most of them were, since one of the cheaper and faster options was to make a stop at Kansai International Airport. It was finally over, in less than two hours they would leave Korea, the place where so much had happened. He had participated in the most important competitions of his sport, he'd felt both happy and bitter emotions, some jumps going very well and some a little less; but it was an experience he would treasure: he had all the intentions of learning from it the most he could. And then, of course, there was Yuzuru. The one thing he hadn't expected from this Olympic Games.

He briefly let his mind go back to the evening of the day before, to their last goodbye. It had been slow and lazy, kind of like the sex they had just made, both taking their time to collect their energies, Ryoyu trying to get his brain to work again and find the best thing to say and still failing, keeping his mouth shut. In the end Yuzuru had been the one to turn around and face him, smiling at him and thanking him for everything. He had been just the perfect balance between polite and informal, not coming out too cold but at the same time maintaining the detachment that had characterized this whole thing between them; Ryoyu hadn't really been able to feel bad about it, just sitting up a little and watching as Yuzuru dressed up, all the while making light conversation about their flights back. He had simply had to smile at him when he had turned around one last time before opening the door, bowing and thanking him again, and he had responded with a thank you right back, and no thank you had ever been more heart-felt.

Ryoyu sighed a little, closing his eyes and trying to tune out all the airport noises. And all the sad thoughts, because he knew that had been the end of it, that they may not even see each other again and that even if it would happen Yuzuru probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with him; but he tried really hard to disperse those thoughts, willing to concentrate on the good ones, all the positive sensations Yuzuru had left him, all the memories he never even imagined he could make: he would hold them dear, keep them close to his heart and remember them when he would be in need of a smile. He opened his eyes, satisfied, and smiled at Junshiro that was sitting next to him:

"I'm ready to take this flight back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I didn't mess up with all the past tenses *hides somewhere*


	11. Just, this face...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy eyes, insomnia and bad ankles. Yuzuru has a little chat with Shoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! This story is back from the dead! Did you think it was lost forever? Or that it was meant to end at chapter ten? I know I know, you probably didn't care at all lol
> 
> But it's here anyway! So enjoy and please don't get mad at me for the lack of Ryoyu, he's been my muse for this chapter.

Yuzuru left Korea the day after the closing ceremony. He had decided with his staff that he was to go back to Japan instead of Canada, to properly take care of his injured ankle. Sadly, before having the possibility to properly rest, he had to take part in a scarily big amount of press things for the Olympic team. He had to dress up in those suits he hated so much and stand for hours while they did interviews. He had to sit with all the other medalists and take an endless amount of pictures. And take interviews again. It was hell and he couldn't see the end of it. The only positive note was that in most of it Shoma was by his side.

It was refreshing, to have someone he was close with at arm-length. Someone he could be himself with, someone he could tease and goof around with, and even take care of a bit, because, even if he didn't like to admit it, sometimes Yuzuru even liked to be the older one, to play the mom role and be able to fuss around his younger teammates. And Shoma was just perfect for that, with his constantly half-asleep appearance. Like how he was now precariously standing while some lady adjusted his medal's ribbon with some paperclip.

Yuzuru eyed him suspiciously, expecting him to fall face-first to the ground at any moment; and when the lady left them alone to go looking for something better to secure the ribbon, he had to hold himself back from taking Shoma by the shoulders to keep him steady.

"Are you sure you're all right Shoma?" He tried asking instead, a little concerned.

Shoma blinked at him for a bit, "Yeah, I'm just, hum, sleepy" he said when he finally managed to focus his gaze on Yuzuru. He kept staring blankly at him for a bit, and Yuzuru had started thinking Shoma was lost again into his own world, when he suddenly spoke again:

"Do you ever... hum, kind of, can't fall asleep, Yuzu?"

"Sure, a lot of times." Answered Yuzuru, moving to lean on the wall in hope Shoma would follow his example, "I spent a lot of nights after Soci awake, beating myself over my free program again and again. Some nights I even got up and went through the motions in the middle of my room. That is, until that one time that I lost my balance during a spin and ended up crashing down the library and waking up oka-san." Shoma broke out laughing, almost bending in two, "You're unbelievable!" He managed to get out in between laughs.

"Well it helped though, because after that time I stopped." Yuzuru tried to defend himself. But he wasn't sure it was working, so he thought it was better to try and distract Shoma from it:

"But it was not just back then, in these last month for example," He started, directing the conversation on the first other instance of insomnia he could think about, "I spent a lot of nights awake. Just musing in my bed. You know, when I couldn't even do some simple stroking."

Shoma was attentively looking at him - for once looking actually awake - in a way that made Yuzuru feel a little uncomfortable; maybe he shouldn't have gone there. Maybe he wasn't ready yet. But it was too late to go back now, and Shoma seemed to be genuinely interested, so he might as well try and open up a bit. He took a deep breath: "For a bit I was convinced I wouldn't make it to Korea. And I felt so lost. I did not know what I was supposed to do in my life anymore." Done. It was out there now. He had said it. Well, kind of, part of, but it was a start and Shoma was there by his side, looking at the floor but tentatively holding his hand, his own way of making him know that he was there for him.

Yuzuru squeezed Shoma's hand back and then let it go, "Well, I got there, didn't I?" He said, trying to lighten the mood back up a bit, "And doctors even say that, if I behave now, I will be able to go back to skating like before! So all good! I just lost some sleep but that's all in the past!" He tried to laugh it off. And it seemed to work because Shoma finally looked up and smiled at him: "Yeah, it is. I'm glad you're doing better" he confessed. But then his usual lost expression came back on his face, like his thoughts had suddenly wandered somewhere far.

"I didn't mean it like that though." He said in a small voice, and Yuzuru tilted his head at him, confused about what he was referring to. "More like, can't sleep because when you close your eyes there's, just, this face..." He eventually continued, and Yuzuru was about to ask him for a better explanation when the lady came back, two new different clips in her hands.

She somehow managed to secure both their ribbons so as to shorten them a bit. _So that the medals can fit in the video frame_ she had explained to them earlier, and it had seemed a good idea back then. Now though, Yuzuru couldn't help but think that they both looked pretty dumb, with that paper clip and the ribbon sticking out behind their necks. And the medal on his chest, shortened like that, it somehow looked wrong. But he could not really complain and, more importantly, there was no more time left before the start of the live broadcast: they where just hurried toward their seats and poor Shoma didn't even had the time to tie the laces of his pants. So no one should really be surprised if for a bit Yuzuru totally forgot about Shoma's mysterious words.

But he did remember them, later that day, when all the hustle and bustle of the press had died down and he was laying alone in his bed, surrounded by the darkness of his room. He didn't just remember about it: those words literally kept nagging at him, like there was something he should be able to understand, something that somehow kept eluding his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the author had forgotten that those interviews where actually done in Korea, but I had plotted this already so I just decided to take advantage of the canon divergent tag lol:
> 
> I hope to be back with one more chapter soon! Feel free to scream at me, it will help me to write it faster!


	12. Till dawn would come and release me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I already added it in the tags the last time I updated, and that the title of this chapter should give you some hints, but I will say it anyway just to be sure: please please, take notice that this chapter deals with insomnia. I don't think I made it heavy in any way, but it may still be an issue for some people.
> 
> As usual, enjoy.

Black. Darkness. Quiet.

Yuzuru turned around, reaching for his phone on the nightstand and squinting his eyes at the light coming from the screen: 3:49, it read. He could feel the bed-sheets stick to his sweaty body and his heart-beat was unusually high for him. His mind blank. Just the lingering sensation of something, something that had been there. He tried to search for it into his mind, to run after it, glimpses of thoughts disappearing around neural corners each time he thought he was going to catch them, warm visions of something moving that would shatter in the synaptic void just when he was about to focus on them.

No matter how hard he tried, how hard he squeezed his eyes, he couldn't recall what it was that had made him wake up all of a sudden. Only vague sensations that he couldn't exactly place. Nothing bad though: he somehow could tell that it had not been a nightmare. But then what? And why was he drenched in sweat like he'd just finished skating his free program?

He closed his eyes and listened to the silence of the sleeping city, to the sound of his heart still going fast, rushed, pumping energy throughout his body. Was he supposed to sleep now? He knew that he was, that he would regret it the next day if he did otherwise; but he also knew that closing his eyes and trying to fall back asleep would have been totally useless. His body at the moment feeling completely refreshed after a couple of hours of sleep, his blood rushing fast in his veins, his mind perfectly awake.

He ended up turning on the light and, after adjusting to the new brightness of the room, he retrieved the tablet from his luggage, and sat up leaning on the pillow propped against the wall: since he was awake me might as well made good use of that time, and who knows, maybe reading a few research papers would help him to fall back asleep.

He started reading, and he actually went a few pages in, before realizing that he was not really paying any attention to it, that he couldn’t concentrate on it at all: elusive glimpse of his dream coming back at him again and again. Like enticing and evasive mermaids, trying to lure him in. In what? He had no idea.  
He tried to shut them out and focus harder on the text, putting all his concentration in trying to understand it. But still, for some reason, he couldn’t. Because his mind kept travelling elsewhere. To those fleeting bits of dream, and eventually also to the conversation he had had with Shoma earlier that day.

In the end, Yuruzu gave up and put the tablet down on the comforter, closing his eyes. Did Shoma felt like this too, or was it different? _Just that face_ , he had said, what was that he had meant? Did he refer to someone, someone he couldn’t stop to think about? Like… like when you love someone? Yuzuru couldn’t really think of anything else, so that must have been it. He wondered who it was, that Shoma was thinking about at night. Was it a boy? Was it a girl? Was it a figure skater? He had no clue, but he would have liked to know.

He had spent many a sleepless night in his life; and for various different reasons. Even if in the latest years it had been mainly dark thoughts, awake nightmares of broken bones and thorn muscles. Worries for his future as an athlete taking him up all night, keeping him wondering how may weeks would have had to pass till he could jump again, or how many pills he would have had to take to numb out the pain enough to land solidly.  
  
But he could remember old times, when excitement would chase away sleep, adrenaline running through his body in anticipation of some competition that would happen the next day. When the only way to switch his brain off was to take his DS and play games for hours.  
  
For a period he couldn’t sleep, fear possessing him, memories of everything shaking and the ice cracking under his blades. Those were nights that he still had, from time to time, but with the years he had learnt how to deal with it: it still took him some time, but he knew how to work around it on his own now.  
  
And then, there had been those nights, when he would lay awake, his mind going over and over the details of his day. And definitely not skating-related details. He used to replay in his head all the times Javi had touched him for one reason or another, all his kind words, all his bright smiles. He would just close his eyes and conjure up that sunny expression. That face.  
  
And what now? Nowadays he was he thinking about his future, the shows in the spring, planning every detail of his own show before falling asleep. He was visualizing the list of skaters, preparing speeches, making up choreography that won't put too much pressure on his ankle. His ankle. He was also concentrating on his ankle, focusing on the sensations it gave him, listening to it, and somehow talking back, not with words, but with thoughts, images and feelings.   
  


These where the things that could keep him awake a little bit longer lately. But not what was happening that night. That night was different. He almost wished he had some of these usual thoughts to keep him awake, much more comfortable than the nagging uncertainty he was feeling now.  
Sighing, Yuzuru picked the tablet back up, only to turn it off and put it away. He moved the pillow back down and resigned himself to spend the rest of the night turning around under the sheets in the darkness of his room, till dawn would shed the first rays of light on him.


End file.
